A complicated task is usually tackled by breaking it down into smaller tasks. In software this is referred to as object oriented design. Objects are defined as self contained modules of functionality.
Today's approach to digital product design (such as, e.g., the design of digital televisions) is focused on maximizing integration with the ideal of a system on a chip. As recognized herein, this hardware complexity results in a long lead time which may sacrifice flexibility for unit cost savings. By the time a chip is ready, it may lack some desired features and yet include unused capabilities. Additional parts thus may be required achieve the desired feature set while at the same time building up the amount of obsolete or at least no longer desired capabilities of the chip. Software is then given the task of making all the components work together.
As further recognized herein, a digital product need not always require a general purpose computer. Moreover, timesharing generic busses may not be the best way to move dedicated data.
As still further recognized herein, most consumer electronics have a specific task to perform and any changes to the task are paced by slow human input. Task breakdown usually entails a series of steps or functions that are performed as a serial pipeline, with specific products varying by details of specific functions and the performance order. Thus, such CE products including digital televisions are, as understood herein, candidates for object-oriented hardware architecture.